capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Arkhound
Hi, welcome to Capcom Database Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Arthur page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Icysugarspike (Talk) 21:07, June 11, 2009 Guinevere If you had read the [http://capcomdatabase.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Guidelines&t=20090502165710 Guidelines] here, you would realize that this is a Wiki for English readers, not Japanese. Here, we refer to characters by their translated names. The Japanese name comes immediately after, for cross-references purposes only. I'm sorry if this is a problem for you. icy Okay, that's good. All names for the character listed is acceptable. BTW, she is called Guinevere in Ultimate. Now, we're all happy. icy 02:59, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Andore This is a popular misconception, and there is quite a lot of confusion over it. If you have some kind of reliable resource, please contact me on my talk page with the link, and I just might be convinced. Otherwise, sorry, your edit remains null and void. icy 21:53, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Fanon Birthdates Definitely feel that all these birthdates changes are a bit silly. None of these changes were mine, by the way. I usually just leave them alone, since a week later, someone else just changes them again. (For example: February 25 to February 26, I mean Come on!) icy :The modified Final Fight birthdates are the result of some minor inconsistency between Final Fight and Street Fighter Alpha in which Guy's bio basically stated that he could not compete in the SF1 tournament (supposedly set in 1987) since he was busy fighting the Mad Gear gang in Final Fight (which is set in 1989 according to the Japanese version). The modified dates were never actually stated by Capcom, they were just calculated by fans based on the premise that the events Final Fight took place in 1987 instead of 1989. The same thing for the year of Sakura's and Karin's birthdates (which were calculated by comparing their ages with Cammy's). I actually believe Capcom has set the Street Fighter series to a floating timeline (considering the last game, SF IV, doesn't give the years for the new characters' birthdates). Arkhound 06:01, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Shinkiro I know that Shinkiro did promotional for Ultimate G 'n G, but if not him, then who did character art? icy 03:01, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :Shinkiro did the cover art for the game with another long-time Capcom artist named Shoei, but the character art are actually credited Shin Yuasa and Makiko Nihari (http://www.mobygames.com/game/psp/ultimate-ghosts-n-goblins/credits). Now that I think about it, the Arthur lead image is definitely from the cover (it looks very different from Shinkiro's usual style though), but the Red Arremer image is definitely not his. Arkhound 03:20, 12 June 2009 (UTC) I didn't know that, and I've got the book (but can't read Japanese). Wow, Shin Yuasa and Makiko Nihari are good! Very Shinkiro-like. icy 03:57, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks Sorry for the rough start we had. You know what you're doing. I get so many hit-and-run "drifters" here, it's sometimes frustrating. Thanks you for your good work. icy 04:01, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :Sure. Thanks! Arkhound 06:02, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Martial Arts Styles Hey, Ark. Just wanted to let you know that while I appreciate your changes to the various martial arts styles in Street Fighter, don't be surprised if someone changes everything again. It won't be me, either. I don't touch that stuff, as I don't consider myself an authority on the subject. But, others do, apparently. A lot of the most frequent changes I see here on this Wiki (that I myself don't make) are users adjusting---or even completely changing altogether---''Street Fighter'' character stats. It's really all quite silly. Thanks for your work, though. (If you care, take a look at your changes from time to time, and see if they're still the same.) icysugarspike 02:16, 14 July 2009 (UTC)